Crossworld Online Wikia
The Crossworld Online Book of Shadows Welcome to the official wiki for the upcoming PC/CONSOLE/MOBILE location based MMO-RPG, "Crossworld Online". A fast paced sandbox parkour style mmorpg with a game map the size of the real world! Here players will be able to take a closer look at the history and lore that influences so much of the gameplay, quests, and the paths the player will take through out the game. In addition, held with in these pages are explanations of many game mechanics and core concepts that the player can use to refer back to through out their characters adventuring career. In the beginning there was only darkness. Ancient, hate filled primordial gods ruled uncontested over a vast, formless, chaotic existence with out time. But it was the concept of evil and chaos itself that caused the universe to birth its polar opposite into reality. Light filled the universe and pushed back against the darkness, a second pantheon of gods was born. The first great war between good and evil had begun. But the primordial gods could not be destroyed by the new coming of light alone, to gain victory over the darkness the younger gods created a new powerful weapon, the four elemental planes, and the twin material planes out of the formless ethereal void. From nothingness the gods had created the material planes of Midgard, (now known by its mortal inhabitants as Earth) and lastly, they created the more magically rich of the two material planes, the dimensional plane Crossworld. The gods then formed the dragons out of energy from the elemental planes, created the elven race, and filled the material planes with mortal beings. The spiritual energy created by worship converted from these mortal beings gave the gods the divine energy needed to finally defeat the primordial elder beings. The new gods of order then created the Celestial Planes as their home and thus begun the second great age. However the universe will always seek the balance of duality. Evil can never truly be defeated. The gods soon disagreed on how to rule over their mortal children, for the goddess Lilith found that much more divine energy could be gained from consuming a mortals soul upon death than that which could be gained by prayer and worship alone. This disagreement split the second pantheon. Solaris, the sun god and king among the gods, cast out Lilith and the host of dissidents, and thus sparked the Second Great Divine War. After hundreds of years of war, half the remaining gods receded to the chaotic Abyssal Planes left abandoned at the end of the war with the Primordials. Infected by both their choices and the realms they now resided these exiled gods turned into the beings of darkness much like those they once had fought against. Vowing revenge, the Abyssal gods corrupted many of the pure mortal races cherished so much by their Celestial makers, creating new species that were sick mockeries of the species they originated from. These darker mortal races, the goblins, orcs, ogres, and dark elves now multiply, growing in strength, waiting for their creators to send the one who will unite their various tribes, clans, and underground cities under one unforgiving banner of vengeance. It is in this setting that you enter the magical plane of Crossworld, the material world running parallel with Earth. Humans living on the surface, cower together in enormous walled cities. Only a alliance between elves, dwarves, and men can save them from falling in the coming wars but each race is wary of interacting with the other, it won't be easy to unite the races together. Both the divine gods of light and darkness will reward your loyalty. Ultimately your path is yours and yours alone, for the gods cannot use your soul unless a mortals heart retains the greatest power in the universe, choice. 'Crossworld Online is a location based massive multiplayer online role playing game like no other game. Using google maps API as a optional overlay to the game world map players have a game world larger than most any other mmorpg. Every location in real life has a in game location that players can explore and build in game buildings on. In Crossworld online players have the ability to explore the world for quests, when a quest is found the quest location will be marked on the players map and the player may then fast travel back to that location for as long as it is marked on his/her map. As players level their characters by questing, and defeating evil non-player characters players have the option to construct their own home on the map and even eventually forge a entire empire if they so choose. ' Category:Browse Category:Planes Category:Classes Category:Races Category:Game Mechanics Category:Locations